Return to Buenos Aires
by ILoveEverything6
Summary: My version of Violetta. Violetta Castillo is a young woman who moves back to Buenos Aires...where her life will change forever. Tomeletta with Hade and Pangie as well. COMPLETED!
1. Return to Buenos Aires 1

**The first chapter of my first fanfic!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta, but I do own the new version of** _ **I Love You**_ **Vilu sings in this chapter and Santiago Ramallo, my OC, mentioned in this chapter.**

 **1**

 **Violetta**

I'm standing on the dark red tiles of Adolfo Suarez Madrid-Barajas Airport.

I'm moving back to Buenos Aires, where I was born and lived for five years until I moved to Madrid when my engineer dad moved his head office, but now his office in Buenos Aires needs some help.

I continued to wait in line for the kiosk.

 **Herman**

Elsa, my daughter's tutor, is using a tissue to wipe off the soda she accidentally spilled on her white knee length blazer skirt while we sit on dark red armchairs with wooden stands at Adolfo Suarez Madrid-Barajas Airport.

We're moving back to Buenos Aires, where I was born and lived for 36 years until we moved here after I moved my head office, but my office in Buenos Aires needs some help.

"I can't believe your daughter spilled soda on me," Elsa complained.

"It was an accident, Elsa," I said looking away from my shiny silver tablet.

"Whatever." She stopped wiping her skirt and looked at her white watch with a black digital clock on her right wrist. "It's been 10 minutes."She continued wiping her skirt." She probably met a boy, "she joked… I hope.

"I know you're joking, but I'm going to go get her anyway. Please watch our luggage, Elsa." I gave her my tablet, forcing her to stop wiping her skirt. "And this."

"Of course, Mr Castillo."

"Elsa, you can call me Herman."

"I'm good with 'Mr Castillo.'"

I started walking to Violetta.

 **Violetta**

Now holding a bottle of water in my hand, I listened to the sounds of the airport and it helped me come up with a melody for a song.

I started to imagine that I'm singing.

 _If I don't do well_

 _I turned around._

 _If I do it wrong_

 _I threw the bottle of water onto the floor, causing it to break and water to fly everywhere_

 _If I don't talk_

 _I skipped over the water._

 _If my plan isn't drawn_

 _I walked outside of the airport._

 _It's because I've never been in love_

 _Are you into me_

 _Today I wonder_

 _If love will be_

 _Well something, told me about you_

 _Well something, is doing what it has to do_

 _I found the answers to my loneliness_

 _I'd make finding love a business_

 _Now that Earth is Heaven_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _I want to go where you've been_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _I see love in your eyes_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _When you approach_

 _I can't move_

 _I look like a little girl_

 _Who lost her groove_

 _This has never happened to me_

 _I don't want something normal_

 _You'd never bounce me around like a ball_

 _Well something, told me about you_

 _Well something, is doing what it has to do_

 _I found the answers to my loneliness_

 _I'd make finding love a business_

 _Now that Earth is Heaven_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _I want to go where you've been_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _I see love in your eyes_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _You'll never say goodbye_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _Now that Earth is Heaven_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _Stuck on you like I'm your pin_

 _I see love in your eyes_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _You'll never say goodbye_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _If I don't do well_

 _If I do it wrong_

 _If I don't talk_

 _If my plan isn't drawn_

 _"VIOLETTA!"_

I snapped back into reality and turned around to see my dad.

"What were you thinking about? I hope it wasn't a boy," He joked.

"Ummmmm... I was thinking about when we moved here, Dad."

Just before we did move here, my performer mom got sick from performing too much and… died...

I've been banned from performing ever since...

"And now we're leaving. A lot has happened in the last 13 years."

"Yeah. Anyway, why are you here? Were you worried I was going to run away," I joked.

"Fall in love." He started walking back to Elsa, my tutor.

I followed after him. "What?"

"Fall in love with Madrid and not want to go back to Buenos Aires, but you'll love it. Olga called last night and said she'll make you a cake and Jade's planning you that party."

Olga's our housemaid and Jade's my dad's girlfriend. Tomorrow's my birthday.

"Let's just have the cake."

"Violetta," my dad said in a tone that says 'please don't do this'... but I'm going to.

"Dad, I'm touched that Jade's trying to do something nice for me… but no one my age is going to be there!"

"What are you talking about?! Santiago will be there!"

Santiago is the son of Olga and Ramallo, my dad's assistant.

"We hate each other! I like to speak my mind, Santiago's too much of a coward to! I want to hang out with people my age, Santiago's best friend is 10 years older than him! Dad, I'm not mad at you."

"Me neither, Vilu."

"But I don't want that party." I walked ahead.

 **Who knows, Vilu. Maybe you'll want this party later, and by later… I mean chapter 12…**

 **Sorry…**

 **You review and I'll try to get the second chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	2. Return to Buenos Aires 2

**Here's the second chapter! Vilu and Luis DON'T like each other and I'm not sure if they will. This is a TOMELETTA series!**

 **Thank you guys for your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta.**

2

Violetta

I'm sitting on a dark red leather seat in the first class section of the plane.

I looked at the soda I accidentally spilled on Elsa's skirt. "I hated that skirt before, but now it looks cute," I joked.

"Argh! Not all jokes are funny, Miss Castillo!"

"I'm going to get some more water." I stood up and walked to the end of the plane.

A Spanish-looking boy around my age was also getting a bottle of water from the dark red flight attendant cart, but he probably didn't spill soda on his tutor.

He has light skin, hazel eyes and mousy curls.

He's wearing a baby blue sleeveless shirt, black shorts and baby blue sneakers.

"Did you also accidentally spill soda on your tutor's skirt," I joked as I took a bottle of water.

"I don't even have a tutor. I'm starting at Nicolás Avellaneda High School on Monday. I just like water."

"I'm Violetta Castillo."

"I'm Luis Lopez."

"I'll be right back, Luis. I have a stain to get out."

"Alright, Vilu."

I walked back to Elsa.

 **You review and I'll try to get the third chapter up as soon as I can.**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	3. Return to Buenos Aires 3

**Here's the third chapter!**

 **Thank you HotXbun for your review! If anybody else is reading this, please be as kind as she/he to review too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta, or This Is My Dance Floor by Bella Thorne and Zendaya from Shake It Up.**

 **3**

 **Diego**

I'm dancing on the wooden floor of the dance studio at Studio On Beat, a musical school.

 _We shook it up, gave you something to dance for_

 _Made our mark, refined the dance floor_

 _We busted down the front door_

 _Take it from the top!_

 _Look who's back, we got the new moves_

 _Less talk, let's dance and that's prove_

 _Turn it up and do what we do_

 _Take it from the top!_

 _'Cause now we're rolling up new_

 _And it's just me and my crew_

 _Here comes the sequel debut_

 _We're breaking through(break through!)_

 _Already here in the zone_

 _Feels like we conquered the throne_

 _Yeah, it's so good to be home!_

 _This is my dance floor, my dance floor_

 _This is the night, so let's bring up the lights_

 _This is my dance floor, my dance floor_

 _Everything more, never seen it before_

 _I'm steppin' out to a whole new beat_

 _Takiń the crowd from their seats to their feet_

 _Back with a new score, it's what I live for_

 _This is my dance floor_

"GIRLS, STYLISHLY WALK TO THE FRONT," the teacher…my dad...shouted to the girls standing behind us.

They did what he said.

 _Bigger, better, beta-tested_

"BOYS ,STOP! GIRLS, FOLLOW ME!"

We did what he said.

 _Alphabetically perfected_

 _So hot, it's boiling over_

 _Just to give you full disclosure_

 _'Cause now we're rolling up new_

 _And it's just me and my crew(yeah...)_

 _Here comes the sequel debut_

 _We're breaking through(break through!)_

 _Already here in the zone_

 _Feels like we conquered the throne_

 _Yeah, it's so good to be home!_

 _This is my dance floor, my dance floor_

 _This is the night, so let's bring up the lights_

 _This is my dance floor, my dance floor_

 _Everything more, never seen it before_

 _I'm steppin' out to a whole new beat_

 _Takiń the crowd from their seats to their feet_

 _Back with a new score, it's what I live for_

 _This is my dance floor_

 _(This is my dance floor!)_

"BOYS ON THE RIGHT, GIRLS ON THE LEFT, AND ALL FOLLOW!"

We did as he said.

 _Cause now we're rolling up new_

He watched us in the giant mirror covering the whole wall.

"DOING GOOD, DIEGO!STOP!"

 _And it's just me and my crew(dance floor)_

We all did that.

My dad walked up to the purple painted windowsill on the right side of the room, took the remote that controls the speakers and paused the music.

 **Pablo**

I'm walking around Studio On Beat, a musical school, but I'm the history teacher.

"Diego, you were brilliant, as always...but the rest of you...ARGH,"I heard Gregorio, the dance teacher, complain, making me stop on the purple tiled floor.

I walked up to the wooden double doors of the dance studio and opened the right one a little bit. Now I can see Gregorio.

"There's not even a word to describe it!"

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed."

I fully opened the door and walked passed the leaving students to Gregorio. "Why do you always tell your son he's brilliant but the others they're not, Gregorio?"

"Because it's the truth, Pablo."

Antonio, the principal,walked into the studio.

He's wearing a beige scarf tucked under a black long sleeved shirt, beige pants and black loafers. He always wears frameless lenses connected with a black wire.

"Pablo and Gregorio, always fighting."

"Hi, Antonio," I greeted", I have some great news." I started thinking about Angie, my wife. "Angie's pregnant!"

"Congratulations, Pablo," Antonio congratulated.

"Thanks, Antonio."

"I also have some news."

 **What's your news, Antonio? We'll find out in chapter 11!**

 **You review and I'll try to get the forth chapter up as soon as I can! I know HotXbun will.**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	4. Return to Buenos Aires 4

**Here's the forth chapter!**

 **HotXbun: I'm glad that you're now on fan fiction! I can't wait to read your fics!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta.**

 **4**

 **Violetta**

Hours have passed, and I'm sitting in my seat.

My dad walked up to Elsa and I. "Elsa, can we please switch," he asked", I need to talk to Violetta about her party."

"Of course, Mr Castillo."

They switched seats.

"Violetta, Jade's already planned the party."

"But...argh!" I face palmed.

Then...THE PLANE STARTED SHAKING!

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"It's just turbulence, Vilu."

"IT'S SCARY, DAD!"

"It helps to think of nice things...like your party!"

"I DON'T WANT THAT PARTY, DAD!"

It got a little bit worse...BUT STILL WORSE!

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" I stood up and held onto the seat in front of me so I wouldn't fall.

Everyone looked at me, including my dad and Elsa.

"I CAN'T DIE! I STILL WANT TO GET A BOYFRIEND...AND A DOG!"

Dad stood up and did the same thing I'm doing not to fall. "Violetta's never experienced turbulence before," he said as he continued holding the chair with his left hand but used his right hand to sit me down again.

 **Oh Vilu…**

 **Please, please, please, please, please REVIEW, and I'll try to get the fifth chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	5. Return to Buenos Aires 5

**Here's the fifth chapter! Sorry I wrote the wrong fourth in the last one…**

 **HotXbun: Congratulations on your first non-guest review!**

 **Ooh Chocolate: LOL! You're right. I'd never kill Vilu, and I'm glad you like the song choices I use.**

 **.jazz: Firstly, thank you for being honest and secondly, thank you for your advice, so from now on my chapters will be longer, and there won't be so much detail about the surroundings.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta.**

 **5**

 **Ramallo**

I'm standing on the patio of Castillo Manor, Herman Castillo, my boss' home.

I'm his assistant.

"No thank you," I said to the woman on the phone.

I'm phoning Rodriguez' Flower Shop. Violetta, Herman's daughter's birthday party is tomorrow. The woman on the phone asked if I wanted to get red roses but I can't.

"It's my boss' daughter's birthday party, and red roses were her late mother's favourite flowers."

 **Violetta**

I'm back in Buenos Aires.

It's changed in the last 13 years.

Jade drove into a gated area.

"Violetta, welcome to Castillo Manor...your new home," she said.

I saw Ramallo standing on the patio of the manor.

Jade parked in front of it and the two of us, my dad and Elsa, got out of the car.

"Hi, Ramallo," I greeted.

"Hi,Violetta. Herman. Jade. Elsa."

"Violetta, we're going to have so much fun here, starting with your party," Jade said.

"Jade...I'm touched that your trying to do something nice for me...but there's something missing. I can't put my finger on it. Argh! And to make things worse, the airline lost my luggage, so now I have nothing to wear!"

"I'm sorry, Violetta," Jade said. She hugged me.

I hugged her back.

Some time passed, and I'm showing myself around my new home.

The first thing I came across was a door.

I started walking to it.

 **Jade**

I'm walking around Castillo Manor, Herman Castillo, my boyfriend's home, with him and Olga, the housemaid.

"Where did you guys put Maria's stuff," he asked.

Maria is his late wife...

Violetta, Herman's daughter, IS ABOUT TO OPEN THE DOOR OF THE ROOM WHERE MARIA'S STUFF IS!

HE DOESN'T WANT HER TO SEE IT!

I pointed at the door.

 **Violetta**

"Violetta," my dad said.

Jade and Olga are with him.

"You don't want to go in there. Jade told me it's dusty. Right, Jade."

"Right, Herman."

"Anyway, Olga called her niece who's your age and she said you can borrow some of her clothes, so you, Olga, Santigo and Ramallo are going to her house for dinner."

"Okay."

Olga and I walked out of the manor.

 **Jade**

We stopped Violetta from going into the memorial room without her suspecting a thing...but it was wrong.

"Herman, we should't be lying to Vilu."

"So, do you want to go to Gonzalez' for dinner?"

"Of course, Herman. I'll meet you there in an hour." I walked out of the manor.

 **Awwwww! A little bit of Hade romance!**

 **You review and I'll try to get the sixth (6, my lucky number) chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	6. Return to Buenos Aires 6

**Here's the sixth chapter!**

 **You should read the Mako Mermaids fanfic Mythical Waters by ClockWiseWiss.**

 **Thank you HotXbun for your review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta, but I do own Rocio Ramallo and Romina Martinez, my OCs introduced in this chapter.**

 **6**

 **Violetta**

Olga was just about to ring the doorbell of her niece's house when Rocio, her daughter, walked up to the two of us, Ramallo and...Santiago...

Her waist length black curls with bangs are down. She's wearing a blue strapless knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline, flowing skirt and white fancy-styled lace on the neckline and hem, rose skin tights, blue open-toed heels, pink studs, a pink beed neckless, a pink beed bracelet on each arm and a pink belt.

"Hi,Mom. Dad. Santiago. VIOLETTA!"

"ROCIO!"

We hugged and then let go.

Olga ran the doorbell.

A girl my age opened the wooden door.

She has light skin, blue eyes and black shoulder length hair that's super curly and down.

She's wearing a magenta long sleeved long top with baggy sleeves and the left side's falling off her shoulder, dark grey-coloured ripped jeans and yellow sneakers.

"Hi, Aunt Olga. Uncle Lisandro. Cousin Santiago. Cousin Rocio. And you must be the daughter of Aunt Olga and Uncle Lisandro's boss."

"I'm Violetta Castillo."

"I'm Romina Martinez." She let go of the door and stretched out. "What do you think,Vilu?"

I also stretched out.

I'm wearing a violet strapless knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline, flowing skirt and rose pattern, rose skin tights, violet heels with a rose pattern, violet rose studs, a violet rose in the middle of a pearl choker, a violet rose in the middle of a pearl bracelet on each arm and a baby pink ribbon tied around my waist in a bow.

"Well, as you can see, our styles are very different, but you look pretty it's just not me, but I do need clothes so..."

Romina stepped to the side. "Come in."

We did.

Later, I sat on my office chair by my desk and drew the cartoon version of me trying on Romina's outfit that I chose to wear tomorrow in my diary.

I chose red overalls over a magenta long sleeved top with baggy sleeves and the right side's falling off. I'll also wear my heels.

Olga waked into my new room holding a plate with a slice of chocolate cake and a fork on it with her right hand and Romina's clothes with her left hand. "Hey, Violetta."

I closed my diary. "Hey, Olga."

"One, I washed my niece's clothes for you," she said putting them next to me on my desk. "And two, here's your slice of chocolate cake, your favourite dessert," she said giving it to me.

"Your the best, Olga." I put the cake on my desk, stood up and hugged her.

She hugged back.

 **Awwwww!**

 **You review and I'll try to get the seventh chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	7. Return to Buenos Aires 7

**Here's the seventh chapter, the halfway point.**

 **I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta, Return to Me from Winx Club or Count Me In by Dove Cameron from Liv & Maddie, but I do own Lucia Perez, my OC mentioned in this chapter.**

 **7**

 **Violetta**

I'm lying on my mattress that I haven't put a cover on yet with my head lying against my pillows and cushions, reading the last issue I'll ever get of Madrid Mayhem.

 _Melodía Theater's Concert Coolness_

 _by Madrid Mayhem's location's reporter Lucia Perez_

 _Melodía Theatre opened in 1998 and has grown into a local favourite cause of it's amaze concerts._

Melodía Theatre. I've always wanted to watch a concert there.

 _One of them was one of the late Maria Castillo's concerts in 1999._

Below that was a picture of my mom sitting on a wooden stool on the stage of Melodía Theatre, singing into a mic in her hand.

Her dark brown hair is in side ups.

She's wearing a baby pink ball gown with slight rose lace sleeveless, white heels, baby pink studs, beed choker and a bracelet on each arm.

Her dress is the most beautiful one I've ever seen! I would've loved to wear it. Moving back to Buenos Aires, losing my luggage, dealing with the fact I'm going to have a party I don't want...I really need her now.

 _Walking my childhood shore_

I closed the magazine.

 _I miss you so_

I stood up, leaving the magazine on my bed.

 _Mama my music's yours_

 _I cry 'till the water's blue_

 _Where whales still sing_

 _Remember when we sang it too_

 _I close my eyes and you_

 _Return to me_

 _Return to me_

 _On waves of ocean melody_

 _No magic can make you reappear_

 _But in the song of the whales_

 _You are always here_

 _Mama you'd be so proud_

 _The way I shine_

 _Wish that you could see me now_

 _Oh, great creatures of the sea_

 _Please hold her voice_

 _For all of eternity_

 _And like a siren's lullaby_

 _I know you always will_

 _Return to me_

 _Return to me_

 _On waves of ocean melody_

 _No magic can make you reappear_

 _But in the song of the whales_

 _You are always here_

 _Ooh_

 _Always_

 _Return to me_

 _Return to me_

 _On waves of ocean melody_

 _No magic can make you reappear_

 _But in the song of the whales_

 _You are always here..._

 _But in the song of the whales_

 _You are always here_

 _Always_

 **Olga**

 _O-oh(uh uh uh uh oh)_

 _O-oh, oh_

 _O-oh(uh uh uh uh oh)_

 _If I'm the sun then you're the moon_

Suddenly the music stopped.

I turned around to see Elsa, my boss' daughter's tutor, who has paused my music pod standing on the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Mrs Ramallo, Miss Castillo is not allowed to listen to that type of music!"

"Herman allows her to play the piano, Elsa."

"Because it's going to look good on her college application. How else is she going to take over Castillo Construction. Besides, that shouldn't even be called music."

"It is, and Vilu would listen to it if she could."

"Miss Castillo!"

 **Violetta**

I thought I heard something...coming from the kitchen.

I walked to it's door and tried to open it, but I think I bumped someone instead. I then opened it and saw...I BUMPED ELSA INTO THE REST OF THE CAKE THAT OLGA'S HOLDING!

Her face is covered in it and she can't see!

"I'm SO sorry, Elsa."

She thinks she's pointing at me but she's actually pointing at Olga. "SAVE-

"I'm behind you."

She turned around. "SAVE IT, MISS CASTILLO! FIRST YOU SPILL SODA ON ME, AND NOW THIS! YOU'RE A NUISANCE!"

My dad and Jade walked passed me.

Since they were on a dinner date, Jade's wearing a white knee length dress with slight sleeves, silver-coloured heels and silver studs.

Her dark brown bob is down.

My dad's wearing a black blazer that's unbuttoned over a white long sleeved button up shirt, black slacks, black loafers and a silver tie.

"What happened," Jade asked.

"Who's there?"

"Jade and Herman," Jade answered.

"I opened the door and bumped Elsa...into the cake..."

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I QUIT! SOMEONE GIVE ME A TISSUE!"

I walked to the counter in the middle of the room, took a tissue from the baby blue tissue box next to Olga's music pod, walked in front of Elsa and gave it to her.

She wiped off the cake over her eyes and walked out of the room.

There goes the tutor I've had for 11 years. We never got to have a good relationship.

"Violetta. Herman. Jade."

"Olga," I said.

She walked out of the room.

"Now what," I asked.

"Don't worry," Jade said ",I'll find you a tutor you'll love. Trust the woman who does your hair."

 **Please, please, please, please, please REVIEW, and I'll try to get the eighth chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	8. Return to Majikku Island Preview

**To celebrate being halfway done with Violetta:Perfecta Armonia Season 1 Episode 1 Return to Buenos Aires…I've written a preview for my H2O Just Add Water and Mako Mermaids crossover…Lyla Season 1 Episode 1 Return to Majikku Island!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own H2O Just Add Water or Mako Mermaids.**

I walked into Zac…my crush's garage that he lives in.

I love him…but he's with Evie, my friend. You should know that I'm a…mermaid…

Many places in the world have moon pools, a pool that absorbs moonlight and gives mer-people powers.

Two years ago, Zac fell into the one on Mako Island and became a merman! I got legs to try and turn him back to human but it didn't work out, so I went on a journey to find a new home for my pod of mermaids.

Yesterday one found me and revealed that he has been accepted by the pod and has been made an honorary member!

Now I'm back.

ZAC! I'm with the…sleeping…boy I fell in love with!

Though, he's now a young man, and his short black hair is much curlier.

He's under his cover so I can only see his black sleeveless shirt.

Buster, his dog, is sleeping on the end of the bed.

I sat on it and slowly started moving closer to him…

 **Return to Majikku Island…coming soon…**


	9. Return to Buenos Aires 8

**Here's the eighth chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta.**

 **8**

 **Violetta**

I was just about to hammer a baby pink rose decoration into my wall when someone knocked on the wooden door.

"VIOLETTA, IT'S JADE!"

"COME IN!"

She did. "Hey, Violetta."

"Hey, Jade."

"I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Before you do..."

I held the decoration up where I think it should be. "Does this look good?"

Jade nodded.

I ACCIDENTALLY HIT THE WALL…BREAKING IT...BURSTING A PIPE...AND GETTING WATER ALL OVER HER! I unwrapped my ribbon and stuffed it into the hole. "I'm SO sorry! I really am a nuisance!"

"It was an accident, Vilu. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too."

She walked out of the room.

 **Tomas**

Cousin Augustina walked into the Resto Bar, where I work.

"Cousin Augustina…one, you know Luca's the boss tonight, and two, he doesn't like you coming to see me," I said.

"I don't care! I like hanging out with you, Cousin Tomas. Your dad called."

Cousin Augustina, our mothers and I moved to Buenos Aires a year ago to take care of my sick grandma, but my dad hasn't found a job here yet...

"Your mom and him talked for a whole hour."

"They're in love but apart. I wonder when I'll find my true love. Anyway, I don't know when my dad's going to get here."

Cousin Augustina hugged me.

I hugged her back.

We let go.

"Did that make you feel better?"

"Yes. Thanks."

Luca walked up to us. "Augustina."

She spotted the jar of peppermint candy on the countertop. "Can I at least have a candy before I'm forced to leave, Luca?"

He took the jar and opened it.

Augustina took a candy from inside.

Luca closed it and put it back on the counter. "I do like you…I just don't like you coming to see Tomas at work. Bye, Augustina."

"Bye, Luca. Cousin Tomas." She walked out of the Resto Bar.

 **I'll try to get the ninth chapter up as soon as I can.**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	10. Return to Buenos Aires 9

**Here's the ninth chapter!**

 **I know I said Antonio's news wouldn't be revealed until chapter 11 but I mashed up some chapters so they would be longer.**

 **THANK. YOU. SO. MUCH. HOT. X. BUN. FOR. YOUR. REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta.**

 **9**

 **Violetta**

"I'm a nuisance," I said to my dad.

He changed into a baby blue long sleeved shirt with two buttons on the top with the sleeves rolled up, black pyjama pants and baby blue slippers.

"You're not a nuisance, Violetta, but you know I own a construction company and yet you're hammering things on your own!"

"Wait! Dad, you think I'm so delicate that I can't put up decorations?! I'm not delicate at all!"

He walked out of my room.

I took my sling bag hanging on a hook on my door, hung it over my shoulder and walked out of my room to the kitchen. Then, I walked out through the back door and left the manor through the back gate and started walking down the streets.

I'm not running away, but I need to be alone for a bit...even though I'm not allowed to go out on my own...

 **Angie**

I'm in Pablo, my husband's car, holding onto my light pink long sleeved knee length dress with slots in the shoulders and a flowing skirt covering my pregnant tummy, but I don't have a bump yet.

I just found out this morning.

"Congratulations," I said to Pablo.

He just told me that he's Studio On Beat, the musical school where we both work, new principal.

"But wait! Is Antonio retiring?"

Pablo nodded.

I'M PRETTY SURE I JUST SAW ONE OF MY LATE SISTER MARIA'S DRESSES IN A BOX ON THE GRASS IN FRONT OF A MANOR!

"My love, stop the car!"

He did, causing us to jerk." Angie, are you okay...well...you and the baby?!"

"I'm...we're fine. Follow me."

He did as I got out of the car, walked up to the box and took out the dress.

"This was Maria's dress." I noticed some more boxes. "Vilu must've just moved here!"

Violetta's my niece.

Maria was a performer. 13 years ago, she was getting sick but my now late dad...convinced her not to cancel one of her shows, but then her sickness got worse and she died. Herman, her still alive husband, blamed the whole of my side of the family and took Violetta away.

She definitely doesn't remember me...

I noticed the back gate is a bit open. "That gate's a bit open!"

"Angie, that's illegal!"

I gave him a dirty look. "Don't mess with a pregnant person, Pablo..."

He threw his hands up in defeat.

We went through the back gate.

 **You review and I'll try to get the tenth chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	11. Return to Buenos Aires 10

**Here's the tenth chapter!**

 **TOMELETTA MEET!**

 **Thank you HotXbun for your review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta.**

 **12**

 **Tomas**

I'm walking home.

It started to rain, so I had to start to run home...or at least until I could find a shelter.

 **Violetta**

I'm running in the rain, trying to find a shelter.

I spotted a tree in Ligero Park and ran under it. I realised it might be forever until the rain stops and started running back home...BUT I SLIPPED IN THE WET MUD AND FELL!

A Spanish boy caught me.

That's what I need for my party! I need a date...I need romance! My first crush!

I stood up.

"Are you hurt, because if you are there's a hospital not far from here."

"I'm fine...thanks to you."

"Of course."

"My birthday party is tomorrow and I need a date."

"I'd love to."

"Great! It starts at seven at Castillo Manor."

"Are you related to Herman Castillo?!"

"I'm Violetta Castillo, his daughter."

"I'm Tomas Heredia."

"See you tomorrow, Tomas."

"See you tomorrow, Violetta"

I started walking back home…happily...

 **AWWWWW! I told you Vilu would want the party later.**

 **You review and I'll try to get the eleventh chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	12. Return to Buenos Aires 11

**Here's the semi-final chapter!**

 **HotXbun:I don't know ANYTHING about dating but I think when a person meets and falls for someone they'll ask them out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta.**

 **13**

 **Angie**

Pablo walked into the…very nice…kitchen of Castillo Manor.

"Any luck, Pablo," I asked.

"No. I'm sorry, Angie."

"You tried. I didn't find Vilu either. She's not here."

Olga walked into the room.

She's the housekeeper. The good news is that I get to see someone I haven't seen in 13 years. The bad news...is much longer to explain…

"Who are you people, and why are you holding my boss' late wife's dress?! Wait! One of you is interested in being Violetta Castillo's tutor, right?"

"Me, and sorry about the dress," I said ",It's just so beautiful." I gave it to Olga and held my stomach.

She gasped. "Are you pregnant?!"

"Yes. I'm Angie Galindo, and this is my husband, Pablo."

"I'm Olga Ramallo."

 **Violetta**

I walked into the kitchen.

Olga is here with two people I've never seen before.

One of them is a woman holding her pregnant looking tummy.

"Awwwww!"

"Vilu, this is Angie and Pablo Galindo."

"So you two are married, not siblings?"

They nodded.

"Angie is interested in being your new tutor…and you went out on your own…"

"I got into a fight with my dad and needed to be alone…"

"What happened," Olga asked.

"He thinks I'm delicate!"

"Everything will be fine, Vilu," Angie said ",Kids and their parents fight, but always make up in the end."

I nodded and looked at my watch:8:54 PM. "It's almost nine, and my dad is already in his PJs. You guys should come back another time."

"I'll talk to Mr Castillo," Olga said.

"Okay," Angie said ",Bye, Olga. Violetta."

"Pablo. Thanks, Angie."

"Of course."

Both groups walked out of the kitchen in different directions.

 **How come Vilu didn't see the dress? Olga threw it behind the counter.**

 **You review and I'll try to get the FINAL chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	13. Return to Buenos Aires 12

**Here's the final chapter of Violetta Perfecta Armonia Season 1 Episode 1 Return to Buenos Aires, but I'll get Violetta Perfecta Armonia Season 1 Episode 2 Growing Up online as soon as I can!**

 **HotXbun: In Growing Up, not only will Vilu see the dress…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta.**

 **14**

 **Violetta**

I walked into my room, brushing out my no longer frizzy long brown hair with blonde tips.

I'm wearing my robe. Thank goodness it was packed in a box and not in my suitcase.

I sat on my mattress, making my sling bag fall off. I put my hairbrush on my nightstand. As I picked up the bag, something shone in it. I took out a silver ring with _Perfecta Armonía_ engraved on it that looked like it belonged on a man's finger.

Tomas! When I stood up, my bag must've slid it off his finger and into the bag!

I'll give it back to him tomorrow.

I put my bag on my nightstand, walked to my table with a mirror, took a silver chain neckless from the jewelry box on it and slid it through the ring, inventing a neckless. Then, I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror.

It surprisingly looks good.

Perfecta Armonía. It means Perfect Harmony. Is it a sign?

I walked up to the giant window, stared into the rain filled night sky and thought about Tomas.

 **Tomas**

Remember I told Cousin Augustina that I've been wondering when I'll find my true love?

Well…I was walking home when it started to rain, so I took shelter under a tree at Ligero Park. An girl slipped in the wet mud and fell, but I caught her.

Her name's Violetta. Tomorrow's her birthday party and I'm going to be her date. What will my heart tell me?

I'm in my room, looking out my window.

I changed into a black short sleeved shirt with two buttons at the top, blue pyjama pants and black slippers.

I thought about Violetta, then realised I wasn't wearing my ring anymore.

When she stood up, her bag must've slid it off my finger and into the bag!

I'll get it back tomorrow. Perfecta Armonía is engraved on it .It means Perfect Harmony. What will my heart say about that?

 **Violetta**

I took a pen out of my cup on my desk, took my cover out of a box and got into bed with it. Then, I started writing in my diary.

 _15 August 2013-Thursday_

 _I have a crush!_

 _I was walking around when it started to rain, so I took shelter under a tree in Ligero Park. I tried to run back home, but I slipped in the wet mud and fell! Luckily…a boy caught me…_

 _TOMAS HEREDIA!_

 _I asked him to be my date to my birthday party tomorrow._

 _Just now, I found a ring with 'Perfecta Armonía' engraved on it._

 _When I stood up after Tomas caught me my bag slid it off his finger and into the bag._

 _I'll give it back to him tomorrow._

 _In the meantime, I slid it onto a chain neckless and put that on._

 _Perfecta Armonía. It means Perfect Harmony. Is it a sign?_

 _Tomorrow's going to be my best birthday yet._

 _I AM turning 18._

I closed my diary with my pen in it, put it on my nightstand, turned off my lamp and lied down.

I'm glad I've returned to Buenos Aires.

 **And that completes my first fanfic! Don't forget to review!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


End file.
